FireWork
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Faberry Fanfic: Christmas Present for TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife From childhood to High School, Rachel has always been there. And Quinn never noticed. But it's those eyes... she KNOWS those eyes. But will she ever be able to remember HOW she knows those beautiful, brown, puppy dog eyes?


Quinn Frabray

The star of her night and the apple of her eye. The love of her life.

Would Rachel ever be able to come out and speak to her? Not likely.

Rachel had known Quinn since kindergarten. Quinn never knew she existed, but Rachel was always there.

Once, in the first grade; Quinn was mad at her dad, and she was angry to the point where it brought her to tears. No one was there for Quinn. Except Rachel.

Quinn had locked herself in a bathroom stall. She was trembling, obviously fuming with rage. Tears streamed down her face like silent waterfalls.

Rachel knocked on the door to the stall. Quinn looked up at the door as if it was about to fall on her. Then she scowled at it. Her anger clouding her better judgement.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"To make you feel better..." A small, insecure, and almost baby like voice replied softly. Quinn stood shakily and opened the door. Her eyes darted down at the short brunette. Her tan skin glistened in the fluorescent lighting and her big brown, puppy dog eyes were wide with concern. She forced her eyes down to the ground to break the eye contact. It made her strangely uncomfortable.

"What's up with your clothes?" Quinn questioned. "What are you? A toddler?"

"I'm almost a year older than you Ms. Frabray which makes me extremely more smarter and wiser than you!" she stomped her foot. "And I am offering my help. I know that you don't know who I am but I am an extremely talented and understanding person. So I think I can-"

"No you're not, you're a loud-mouthed midget!" Quinn bellowed. she found herself staring into the brunette's eyes again. Her chest tightened when tears began to form in them. "What? Are you going to cry now?!" She choked the words out of her throat.

"No I'm not!" she yelled, blinking back her tears. "I'm going to help you!"

And with that; the brunette left Quinn alone in the bathroom once more.

Quinn Frabray promised herself that she would never forget those beautiful puppy dog eyes.

Rachel Berry walked toward the swing set. The playground was almost completely deserted, since practically everyone had gone home already.

She dragged her feet over the ground aimlessly. After what felt like forever, shoes came into her peripheral vision. She glanced up.

"Daddy!" She giggled, leaping into Hiram's arms. He chuckled and lifted her onto his shoulders.

"How's my girl?" He asked.

"Good. Today we-" She bagan.

"Hey!" Leroy pouted at Rachel. "I thought you were MY girl!"

Rachel laughed. "No! I'm his girl and YOUR Princess daddy!" She laughed.

Quinn sat alone at the dinner table.

Again.

She could hear her parents arguing again. Dad saying something about how she wasn't disciplined enough. Mom ranting about how he was such a hard head. Quinn finished her Mac N' Cheese and started doing the dishes.

When her parents came into the kitchen to check on her, the dishes were done, the table was cleared and she was currently facing away from them, sweeping and humming a tune to herself.

"What are you doing Quinny?" Her mother asked sweetly. Quinn looked up at her mother's tired and aged face.

"Just cleaning mom." She said with a small smile. Her father's scowl deepened. Before she could address him, he smacked her and her mother. Then he left them in kitchen. Quinn swallowed her tears and rubbed her cheek, which burned. Her mother slinked down to the floor and leaned against the cupboards. Her shoulders shook with each sob that escaped her. Quinn leaned the broom against the wall and sat next to her mother. She clung onto Quinn, sobbing into her small shoulder.

"It's ok mom. It's going to be ok. I promise..." She whispered. Her mother could only sob in reply.

In fourth grade Quinn came to school with a broken arm. She said that she fell and broke it. Everyone laughed at her. And she just screamed and yelled whenever anyone asked her about it.

"Are you ok Quinn?" a small voice asked. Quinn looked up to meet those same beautiful puppy dog eyes.

"Don't I know you...?" She asked.

"I tried to help you in first grade when you were crying in the bathroom... you just made fun of me. But, that's ok. Because I forgive you, and I'm here to help you now." the girl with the puppy eyes said with a smile.

"What's your name?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry." She smiled.

"Rachel Rachel Berry?" Quinn questioned.

"It's just one Rachel silly." Rachel laughed.  
"Oh." Quinn replied. "Ok. Thanks Rachel. Sorry for making fun of you."

"That's ok. So, what's wrong?" She sat down next to Quinn and looked into her eyes, her features sketched with concern.

"It's my arm..." she muttered bitterly.

Rachel cringed, "Yeah... I heard about that. I hope it heals soon."

"Thanks." Quinn mumbled.

"So why is your arm making you sad?" Rachel asked.

"Because everyone is making fun of me!" she cried, as if it was obvious. Rachel only sighed.

"What?!" Quinn demanded.  
"You can't let them get to you. Don't let anyone rule your life, because only you can. You're smart, beautiful and independent. They just wish that they could be you. You have to understand just how special you are. And always remember that your Guardian Angel will always be there for you." Rachel smiled.  
"Rach? Rach where are you?" Hiram called.  
"Princess?" called Leroy.  
"To the exception of your parents I guess." she chuckled. "Well, I gotta go."  
"See you later.." Quinn sighed; disappointed.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Rachel said, spinning on her heel to face Quinn again. She handed her a small wrapped box. A few snowflakes began to fall.  
"Perfect timing!" Rachel laughed. "Well, see you after break Quinn. Merry Christmas!" She called back as she ran to meet up with her dads.  
Quinn opened to box to reveal a silver cross necklace. Quinn chuckled.  
"Now if only she knew that I was allergic to silver..."

High School were the worst four years of Quinn's life.  
Besides having to deal with Coach Sylvester, getting pregnant with Beth and having to give her up for adoption; her grades sucked.  
English was a bust, since she didn't like to read nor write, so she found it unimportant. She couldn't draw so art was just as bad. She always fell asleep in History. She sucked at Algebra. She refused to participate in Biology because it was against her beliefs to dissect animals. Gym was her favorite class. Mostly because she was head cheerleader for the Cheerios, and needed to stay in shape. And the few other periods she had were study halls where she listened to music and slept.  
She had Glee Club, which she enjoyed. But besides Santana, Brittany; [Her two best friends], Finn, [Her ex], and Puck, [Her other ex and Beth's father], she didn't care to know anyone else. So, as per usual, she didn't have any true friends. Even Santana and Brittany were distant.  
But she had no idea how hard life could truly be.

High School was the prime of Rachel's life. But by the end, it grew cold.  
She was a straight A student. She had made the Honor Roll all four years. She had Student Council, the School Musical, and Glee Club to look forward to everyday.  
She may not have had too many friends but she had those who were close to her and they were like family to her.  
However, her Senior year was made up of unreal happiness, choked up laughter and fake smiles. She forced herself out of bed and into the outside world everyday. She spent more time studying than she had ever had to before since she fell asleep in almost all her classes. She got her first B in Science in the third quarter.  
"Ok. I've left you alone all year. But YOU, of all people, getting a B, is where a draw the line. What's wrong?" Kurt leaned against his locker, watching Rachel's reaction intently.  
"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, puzzled.  
"I know that something is bothering you Rachel." he sighed. "I've known all year. But I also know you, and how you don't like people prying things out of you, but you are the most studious person I know. And you getting a B is a cry for help. So you are going to tell me what's bothering you. Right now." Kurt's voice grew stern.  
"Thank you for caring, but I don't wanna talk about it." She said in a careful tone.  
"No. No more of that bullcrap." He scolded. "Talk to me."  
"Kurt... I just want to try and forget about it." she mumbled.  
"But... I'm your best friend... I thought we could tell each other anything."  
"We can... I just don't wanna talk about it. Not now. Not ever." She forced her voice to stay in a more pleasant tone. "Besides, you don't wanna know anyway."  
"Yes. I do." His eyes narrowed. Rachel sighed and looked around for a moment.  
"Promise not to say a word to anyone?"  
"What about Blaine?"  
"What about him?" She put her hands on her hips.  
"You know I can't keep secrets from him Rachel..."  
"Fine. You can tell Blaine. But if you tell anyone else, or he tells anyone, I will kill you both. Got it?" She growled.  
"Yes. Now what is it?" His voice sounded pleading. She looked around again before leaning and whispering something in his ear. Kurt's eyes widened.  
"O-oh my gaga... I-I'm so sorry Rachel, I didn't realize..." he stuttered.  
"It's fine... I just don't want anyone to find out. Only you and Blaine." She sighed.

Rachel was staring out her window at all the beautiful snow. Christmas had past and most of her presents had been thrown to the back of her closet. Mostly clothes anyway. She fiddled with the locket her dad, Leroy, had gotten her.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. Her dads had the police scouring the city for this guy, who had supposedly been committing these crimes for years without getting caught. She swallowed her frustration and hatred back down. Getting angry wouldn't help anyone. And she knew that.  
But the fact that she had been so vulnerable... so weak... it made her blood boil. She only wished she could go back to that day and have accepted that ride that Mercedes had offered her. Yes, she was only a few blocks from home, and yes, she needed some fresh air to clear her head. But, that was what got her into this mess. She jumped when she heard a knock at her door.  
"Come in." She called. And her dad, Leroy, poked his head in.  
"How you feeling princess?" He asked with sincere concern. She shrugged in reply.  
"Well, Hiram's out... Do you wanna come down to the living room and watch a movie with me?" he asked hopefully. She gave him a warm smile.  
"I don't know dad... I'm not really feeling like watching a movie.." She sighed.  
"Then how about we go out for dinner?" he suggested.  
"Dad..." she began cautiously.  
"Rachel, honey, you cannot keep yourself locked up in this room forever. It won't do you any good. You have to pick yourself back up and get back out there." Leroy stated.  
"Ok..." Rachel sighed. "How about dinner and a movie?"  
"You check the theater site and pick a movie, I'll call in a reservation?"  
"Yeah. Sounds great."

Monday afternoon went by slowly.  
English seemed to drag on for hours as Mr. Crawfielsh droned on and on about pronouns and adverbs. Quinn doodled aimlessly in her notebook.  
The only thing English class was good for was a nap.  
Quinn dozed off quietly, with twenty minutes of class to spare.  
She didn't even hear the bell ring.  
"Quinn?" Rachel tapped a finger on the blonde's desk loudly. "Quinn, class is over."  
Quinn jolted awake. Her eyes met the short brunette's.  
"Oh. Hey, thanks." she smiled, swallowing back her bitterness at having been woken up.  
"No problem." Rachel said with a small, but friendly, smile. Quinn followed her out of the classroom.  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Quinn asked absently.  
"We're in Glee Club together..." Rachel said in a small voice. Quinn blinked, before the realization set in.  
"Oh, now I remember you! You're the one who is always getting the female leads."  
Rachel blushed. "Y-yeah. That's me."  
"Well, I gotta say, you definitely got a set of pipes." Quinn said sincerely.  
"Thank you." Rachel replied, her face a light red. "Why don't you ever try out for solos? You're a really good singer too, but you never take a solo unless Mr. Schuster gives it to you personally." Rachel forced her eyes up to meet Quinn's, curiosity filling them.  
"Well... I don't really know. I guess I never really thought about it all that much. Although, I never really thought I was all that good of a singer either..." Her voice trailed as she pondered the idea of having more solos. Would it have a positive effect on their performances? Would it not?  
"I still think you should try out for more solos." Rachel quipped insistently.  
"You really think so?" Quinn asked. She stopped at the door to her next class. Rachel took a few more steps before stopping and turning to look back at Quinn.  
"Yeah I do." She smiled warmly. Quinn smiled back. "Oh, and by the way, Mrs. Jacobson is giving a pop quiz today." She nodded toward the classroom. Quinn groaned.  
"Thanks for the heads-up." She sighed.  
"Not a problem." And with that she turned on her heel and sashayed away. Quinn waited until Rachel turned and was out of sight before walking into class and plopping into her seat.  
Now THAT is an ass that I could watch all day... She thought to herself.

That night at home was hell.  
Quinn blasted her stereo in order to block out her father screaming at her mother. She wanted to help, but her mother made her promise not to interfere.  
She nodded her head along to the beat. It was a CD that she had stolen from Puck's house the last time she was there. Skrillex wasn't all that bad.  
She couldn't concentrate on her homework. All she could think about was the one and only Rachel Berry. She seemed so confident in herself and she definitely showed it in Glee Club. And she still had her shy-side that was adorable as fuck. And the most beautiful eyes.  
Quinn never wanted to try her luck against Rachel in a "Kicked-Puppy Look" Contest. She wouldn't get the chance to make her face. She would be crying at the sight of Rachel's.  
She remembered those eyes though. They seemed vaguely familiar. Quinn just couldn't put her finger on it. Had she met Rachel before today?  
Quinn smacked her forehead in annoyance.

Rachel slipped into her silk pajamas and climbed into bed. She was just fine with an early night. Her dad's knew that it was completely out of whack for Miss Rachel Berry to be tired and actually WANT to go to sleep, but lately, that's how it's been. Everything had changed since the summer. All her friends had gone here and there and kept in touch while she left with her dads to go on vacation. It had never occurred to her that she may have to deal with something so bloodcurdlingly disgusting... something that could take away her innocence, and leave her in poor health. Life had taken a turn for the worst. She jumped when her phone wailed out the notes to Barbra's 'Don't Rain On My Parade'.  
Wow, could she REALLY get annoyed with Barbra?  
Apparently so.  
She looked at the caller ID.  
Kurt Hummel.  
She flipped open her phone and fell back onto her pillow. "Yes Kurt? Can I help you with something."  
"Hey, you busy tonight?" Kurt asked anxiously.  
"Why?" Rachel said with as much interest as she could muster. Which wasn't a whole lot.  
"Me and Blaine are going out to meet Brittany and Santana and we were wondering if you would join us."  
"Kurt..."  
"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssss sseeeeeeee Rachel?" Kurt pleaded.  
"How would I get there? My parents are borrowing my car since theirs broke down yesterday."  
"Me and Blaine are already waiting for you outside..." Kurt murmured.  
"I don't have a choice do I?" Rachel groaned.  
"Nope."  
"Ok... I gotta get dressed then. I'll be out in a few."  
"Ok." Kurt hung up the phone. Rachel tossed the phone into her purse along with her wallet and her makeup kit that she hadn't used in forever. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her blue hoodie and looked it over.  
"No way." A voice said behind her. She turned to find Kurt with his hands on his hips, standing in her doorway.  
"How did you get in? Why did you come in?" She asked.  
"Door was unlocked. I had a feeling you would need help picking something out." He shrugged.  
"Kurt... I REALLY don't feel like a makeover right now..."  
"Tough." He said with a huff. "Barbara is ripping out her hair right now because of your outfit."  
Rachel sighed. Kurt was talking about a makeover, the one drug he has in his life. There was no arguing here.

Quinn followed Santana and Brittany into their favorite restaurant, Breadstix. They were supposed to meet up with Kurt and Blaine.  
They sat in a booth and stirred up a conversation.  
"So, when are Kurt and Blaine supposed to be here?" Quinn asked.  
"Soon, I guess." Santana shrugged. Just then her phone rang. "And that's Blaine." She flipped her phone open and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"  
There was talking on the other end, but Quinn couldn't make out any words. She raised an eyebrow when Santana smiled wide and creepily.  
She knew that smile.  
They were plotting something.

But what?

Kurt and Rachel finally settled themselves into Blaine's car. Blaine sighed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you guys were dying in there." Blaine joked. Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully smacked his arm.

"Get going!" He said, waving his hands around dramatically. Blaine, deciding to be an ass, drove very slowly out of Rachel's driveway.

Rachel leaned against the window of the backseat. She didn't even notice when Kurt put in his copy of the 'Wicked' Soundtrack. Her eyes scanned the outside world lazily. She felt tired, but wide awake. She was exhausted, and even this car ride was making her sick and tired. She wished that she could be at home, laying in bed. Sleeping.

Just the thought made her yawn.

"Don't fall asleep back there!" Blaine laughed. "We're almost there."

Rachel tried to smile. But her muscles refused to obey her demands.

And, despite their protests, Rachel fell asleep.

"Rachel... Rachel... RACHEL WAKE UP!" Kurt yelled, startling the brunette. She jumped away from him, throwing her back against the door opposite of her side. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Rachel! Santana, Brittany and Quinn are waiting inside!" Kurt huffed. Rachel stayed put for another moment.

Quinn was here? Why didn't they tell her this before?! Her heart pounded fiercely and blood rushed to her head. She felt hot and cold, dizzy and nauseous all at the same time.

Rachel stumbled out of the car. She shut the door and forced her legs to move her forward. With each step her heart beat faster and faster.

Quinn hadn't even remembered her earlier today. And now, she was expected to hang out with her? She had almost thrown up talking to her earlier. Would she be able to sit through a meal with her?

She would have to find out.

As Rachel sat down, Quinn found herself staring.

At anything and everything but Rachel.

She couldn't look at her. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she shouldn't look at her. So... she didn't.

Although, eventually, she started to ignore the feeling and ended up staring at her anyway.

It unnerved her how Rachel just picked at her food, not really eating all that much. She also didn't like how she gave one word answers, or shrugged, but never actually talked with the group.

She did like her outfit though.

She looked beautiful.

Sexy... she thought to herself, trying not to smile as her thoughts wandered away from the restaurant and elsewhere. In her own little world.

"Quinn? Earth to Quinn!" Santana said, waving her hand in front of Quinn's face. She jumped back a bit.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Blaine asked you if you were coming with us to the movie Saturday?" Santana rolled her eyes, as if this was obvious.

"Uhhh... sure. I'd love to come." She smiled and nodded at Blaine.

"Cool." He replied with a smile of his own.

"Care to join us Rachel?" Kurt asked. Rachel glanced up at him, and her eyes scanned the faces around the table. They landed on Quinn last and she cast her eyes downward quickly. She shook her head,

"Why not? It'll be a lot of fun!" Brittany pouted. Santan ignored the conversation, as if it bored her. Blaine looked troubled. Maybe even worried, but kept his gaze on his, now, empty plate. Kurt wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Really, you should come with us. Get out of that house of yours. Like Britt said, it's going to be a lot of fun." He smiled. Almost looking sympathetic.

Rachel looked up at him. She shrugged, and he just stuck out his bottom lip slightly.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." She sighed, defeated.

When Saturday finally rolled around, Quinn's brain was fried.

She woke up almost an hour late, making her twenty minutes late for Cheerios practice. She didn't even have time for breakfast. She was still tired and struggled to get through her classes. She didn't get a chance to put on her contacts, so she could barely see. And to top it all off, someone ran into her at lunch and dumped their food all over her.

She was picking off flecks of meat from her Cheerios uniform when Rachel walked in.

"You ok Quinn?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Quinn smiled at her through the mirror, trying to ignore the roaring in her ears and her splitting headache. The lights didn't help all that much, it just irritated her headache.

"Headache?" Rachel asked, leaning against one of the bathroom sinks.

"Yeah..." Quinn chuckled. Rachel grabbed a small bag out of her purse and took out a pill bottle.

"Here. It'll help with your headache." Rachel said. Quinn took it and smiled gratefully at her.

"Oh, and you can have these." Rachel handed her a container for contacts. "I always have an extra pair with me, in case I lose one."

"Thanks... but, uhmm..." Quinn blinked, trying to see Rachel better. "Why are you giving these to me?"

"Because your eyes have been watery. It looks like you been holding back tears all day. Didn't you notice people giving you questioning looks?"

Quinn felt her cheeks grow warm. No. She hadn't noticed.

She put in the contacts and blinked at her reflection.

A miracle. She could see again!

She chuckled a bit at her own joke.

She turned to thank Rachel again.

But she wasn't there.

She looked around. She even blinked a few times. But it didn't change the fact that Rachel had disappeared.

Rachel sat in a chair in the back of the room, reading a book. Everyone was running late. Including Mr. Schuester.

She got so engrossed in her book that she didn't even notice when Quinn sat in the chair on her right and started reading over her shoulder.

"What'cha reading?" Quinn asked. Rachel jumped and turned to Quinn.

"Oh, hi. Didn't see you come in." Rachel took a deep breath. Quinn chuckled.

"Payback." She shrugged. Rachel's expression must have looked confuzzled, because Quinn laughed.

"When you left the bathroom earlier without making a sound or saying that you were leaving scared me. One minute, you're there. The next, POOF you're gone."

Rachel blushed and turned her attention to the floor, as if some ant had suddenly appeared and grabbed her attention like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Uhmm..." Rachel changed the subject. "I'm reading The Land of Stories The Wishing Spell."

"Sounds interesting." Quinn said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah. It is." Rachel added, putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Rachel, you had something to share with us?"

Rachel nodded, putting her book in her bag and making her way to the front of the Club room. She glanced at the man on the piano and he started to play a slow, smooth, melancholy melody.

_2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me til I fall asleep._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

Rachel smiled and the room filled with applause.

Rachel found herself looking up at Quinn. And Quinn was just looking right back at her. Clapping along with everyone else and smiling.

God, how Rachel loved that quirky smile.

"Rachel, wait!" Quinn called. Rachel stopped, keys still in hand and turned to the blonde.

"Yes Quinn?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say that you were really great. Well... I mean, you always are, but still. You were amazing." Quinn blushed, feeling like she looked stupid.

"Well, thank you." Rachel hid her face in her hair. "It means alot that you think so."

"No problem. Just telling it like it is." Quinn smiled. "You really are amazing Rachel." She took hold of Rachel's chin and turned her head so she could see Rachel's face. "And don't let anyone tell you that you're not. Got that?"

"Yeah. Yes I got that." Rachel chuckled. "Thanks Quinn."

"Anytime." Quinn replied. She turned to head home.

"Hey, Quinn!" Rachel called out. Quinn turned around, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Yeah Rachel?"

"Do you wanna hang out this weekend?"

"What about the movie?"

"We could still go... maybe hang out afterwards or something?" Rachel felt her heart pound with hope.

"Sure." Quinn smiled.

"My house?" Rachel asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn nodded.

Rachel wasn't really paying attention to the movie. She didn't like it all that much. So, to pass time, instead she daydreamed. She even ended up falling asleep, her head on Quinn's shoulder. She woke up to Quinn's smooth voice.

"Rachel... Rachel wake up." Quinn whispered. Rachel blinked her eyes open and looked up at her. She sat up quickly and blushed.

"Oh... sorry." She chuckled, embarrassed.

"It's fine." Quinn said. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

Rachel smiled, her gaze kept toward the floor as they left the theater.

"This is a cool place you got here." Quinn said, her voice soft.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled.

"No problem." Quinn said with a firm nod. Rachel stood there awkwardly for a moment. She didn't have many friends who had ever been in her house, much less someone like Quinn Frabray.

And it all went downhill from there.

"There's my little princess!" Leroy said with a goofy grin, hugging Rachel tightly. Normally, this wouldn't bother her, but now, with Quinn as a witness; it was downright embarrassing.

"Dad..." She groaned, her face a light pink.

"And who is this?" He asked, turning to Quinn.

Oh no... Rachel thought. This is going to be hell...

"Hi, my name is Quinn Frabray." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"Well, aren't you a very polite young lady." He gushed. "My name is Leroy."

"It's very nice to meet you." Quinn held her smile. Rachel flicked her attention back and forth between them.

"Ummm where's dad?" She asked.

"He should be in the den. Hold on a moment." He ran off into another room. Rachel gave Quinn an apologetic smile and she shrugged. Leroy came back with Rachel's other dad, Hiram.

"Hiram, this is Quinn. Rachel's new friend. Quinn, this is my husband Hiram." Leroy introduced them with enthusiasm that only a Berry could have. Quinn shook Hiram's hand too.

"Well, I'm glad to have met the both of you." Quinn giggled. "You guys are adorable."

Both Leroy and Hiram blushed while Rachel just gave her a disbelieving expression.

"Why, thank you..." Leroy said in a soft voice.

"Yes. Thanks." Hiram chuckled embarrassed.

"Anytime." Quinn replied.

There was a strangely comfortable silence between them.

"Well," Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm going to show Quinn my room. See you guys later." She nudged Quinn's arm and she obediently followed. Hiram and Leroy whispered to each other, goofy grins planted on their faces.

"You're dads really ARE adorable Rach." Quinn chuckled.

"You think?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence. Rachel sat her bed and picked up a small doll. Quinn sat next to her and eyed the doll. It had stringy red hair and dark fabricated skin. It had a pretty blue and purple polka dot dress on.

"I got this from my Nana..." Rachel said so softly that Quinn wondered if Rachel had said anything at all. "This was the doll she had sitting on her nightstand. I always loved this doll and when I went to her house I would sleep on the floor in her room just so I could cuddle with it." Rachel chuckled at the thought. "She was my protector. I could tell her anything. She wasn't just my Nana... but my best friend too. We did everything together. She planned all my birthdays and let me pick out the cake and wrapping paper for all my presents... She planned my Bat Mitzvah too. Oh, it was beautiful. It was like... getting to celebrate Christmas, Easter and the Fourth of July all at once." Rachel's voice grew quieter.

"She sounds like an amazing Nana." Quinn replied just as softly, feeling as though she would ruin the moment if she spoke any louder. A small tear rolled down Rachel's cheek.

"She was. She was kind and beautiful and so caring..." Rachel took a shaky breath. "And I really wish you could've met her... You would have loved her..."

Quinn stayed silent, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"But... she died ten years ago..." Rachel sobbed quietly.

"I'm so sorry Rachel..." Quinn whispered, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. Rachel leaned into Quinn, her head on Quinn's shoulder. She hugged the doll to her chest and focused on her breathing.

"I was there..." Rachel murmured.

"You were where?" Quinn asked, smoothing out her hair.

"I was right by her bedside. Nana had been sick for a long time. I was only six and I didn't know what was wrong... But I remember being scared. Nana never left my side unless she had too. And suddenly... one day... she couldn't get out of bed. I spent all my free time sitting next to her or cuddling up to her. She got worse and eventually could barely speak or move at all. In hopes that it would make her happy and take away her pain, I told her stories. I read her favorite books to her. I had a lot of trouble sounding out the bigger words and it was hard to understand... but it was fun. Even when my Nana couldn't run around with me or chase me around the house or bake cookies with me, we still had fun. I loved her so much..." Rachel's voice quivered and she started to shake. "A-and then... one day... she told me to bring her her doll. I did and she forced herself to move so that she could cuddle with her doll. She pulled me down next to her and we layed there for hours, talking quietly to each other. And... I remember what she told me..." Her voice trailed off.

"What did she tell you Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"She told me to always be myself. To never be afraid and to grow up big and strong and beautiful. She said, 'You are my beautiful granddaughter. And I refuse to let you waste your life for nothing. You are going to grow up strong and grow to be even more beautiful. You will be kind and caring and love all creatures. You will become whatever it is you want to be one day.' And I told her about how I wanted to be famous. How I wanted to be on Broadway. Just like she was..." Rachel sniffed. "And she told all about her work. Just how much fun it was, but that it was a lot of work. She told me everything. And before my parents said I had to go to sleep in my bed and not in Nana's... she told me to take her doll with me. She told me to keep it and pass it on to my kids someday..."

"Then what happened?"

"I got up and made breakfast the next morning... I set it on Nana's nightstand. I still had her doll in the crook of my elbow, and I tried to wake her up. But she wouldn't wake up... I got scared when I realized that she wasn't breathing and yelled for my dad's. I kept begging them to wake her up... but they both kept telling me that she wasn't going to wake up ever again..." Rachel pulled herself closer to Quinn, shaking and seeking comfort. Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel and set her chin on the top of Rachel's head.

"And I've had this doll ever since... I can't sleep without it..."

There was a long, deafening, yet comfortable silence.

"She misses you." Quinn whispered. Rachel pulled away just enough to see her face.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Because she loved you. When you love someone, and you have to leave, no matter where, or how long you're gone... you miss your friends and family." Quinn gave Rachel a sad smile. "I think she misses you the most. Because you two had a special connection. You two were closer than most relatives are to one another."

Rachel smiled and set her head back into the crook of Quinn's shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be enveloped in Quinn's warmth. After so long of being alone and wondering if she would ever be the same again, she allowed herself to be happy.

"Rachel... Rachel... Rachel..." A hoarse voice called. Rachel's eyes popped open. She looked around. Quinn was gone, and her room was as cold as ice.

"Rachel... Rachel..." That same voice called.

"Who's there...?" She asked, her voice quivering with fear.

"It's me baby..." The voice called.

Rachel's eyes welled up in recognition. "N-nana?"

"Yes... it's me..."

Rachel scanned the room. "Where are you."

"I'm right here..." She said, appearing in the doorway. Rachel smiled and ran up to her. She hugged her and cried as her Nana's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I missed you so much Nana..." Rachel cried.

There was a chuckle.

Rachel stayed silent. Her Nana's arms tightened around her. But she no longer felt safe. She felt the same fear from that night. Her heartbeat the same way to. Fast and hard and painfully against her chest.

There was another chuckle.

"N-nana..." Rachel whimpered.

"Yes dear..." A deep, rumbling voice laughed. Rachel screamed.

"Rachel! Rachel wake up!" Quinn cried, trying to wake the shrieking and thrashing brunette.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Leroy yelled as him and Hiram came running in.

"We fell asleep and now I can't wake her up!" Quinn explained loudly to be heard over Rachel's screams. Leroy and Hiram ran over to assist her. They did what they could to hold her down, and Quinn called an ambulance.

She was still screaming when she got to the hospital.

"How is she?" Kurt asked Quinn. Quinn's eyes scanned between Kurt and Blaine as another shriek came from down the hall.

"I'm going to guess not well." Blaine murmured.

"Sir?" A Doctor came out and addressed Leroy. Both Leroy and Hiram stood up. The Doctor seemed ready to protest, even more so when Quinn, Kurt and Blaine did the same, but with another scream from Rachel, he dismissed it and they all followed him down the hall to Rachel's room.

Rachel squirmed and kicked, pain coursing through her hips. She screamed for help, but no one could hear her.

"Don't fight now Dove..." The voice said calmly.

She let out another scream.

He only laughed.

She saw a flash somewhere and swung up at her attacker. He was stunned by the blow and fell off of her. She buttoned her jeans quickly and ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out of the house. Tears streamed down her face as she ran, each step causing her more pain. She could hear his voice, screaming for her, the anger and bitterness of it. It made her run faster.

And suddenly everything was black.

When the screaming abruptly stopped, they ran faster down the halls and crashed into her room.

Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

But the window was broken.

They all ran over to it and peered out, just to see Rachel sprawled out, motionless down below.

Everything was cold.

So very cold.

There was murmuring somewhere off in the distance, but she didn't know what or who it was.

She could only make out one word that was said every minute or so.

Rachel

She struggled to open her eyes, but they refused her.

Her lungs burned and it was difficult to breath.

Every limb ached if it wasn't numb. But the worst part was her left arm. It felt crushed and was obviously twisted funny. It was numb, but not to the point where she couldn't feel it. And it tingled. Almost as if it was asleep. And the tingling BURNED.

She could hear screaming.

It took her awhile to realize that it was coming from her.

And she couldn't stop screaming.

Yet... it didn't feel like she was screaming. She knew that her mouth was closed because she couldn't open her mouth and her jaw was sore. But that was DEFINITELY her screaming. But...

Why?

She tried to concentrate. but is was much more difficult than she thought it was going to be. She heard herself screaming, she heard other voices yelling around her, and she felt something underneath her. Yet it also felt like it was on top of her. She felt like a fricken' meat substituted sandwich!

Other than that... it was all really fuzzy.

Quinn cried. She cried harder than she had ever cried before.

Leroy and Hiram cried too. Leroy on her left and Hiram flanking her right, they wrapped their arms around her. They cried, yet they spoke kindly and softly to her. Telling her that Rachel will be ok, and that everything will be ok. Even though it was her job to say all of that to them.

Quinn cried. She cried harder than she had ever cried before.

She cried for Rachel. Her best friend and the one person who she understood and who understood her. The one person she trusted with her life. The girl who made her heart pound and made her mind swim. The girl she loved to no end.

She cried for her mother, who was still living with her damned father who was probably hitting her at this moment.

She cried for her father. The man she always wanted to please. The man she forgave but never forgave her. The man she tried to help but failed.

She cried for the friends she dropped because she wanted to be alone.

She cried for the hate and pain that she caused everyone she ever cared about.

She cried for those who had to put up with her for god only knows how long.

She cried for Leroy and Hiram, who may or may not ever see their little girl smile again.

And she cried for herself. For being so blinded by everything.

Everything in Quinn's world went black.

It had been two months...

And Rachel was still sleeping.

Quinn stopped caring about anything.

She went back to her old bitchy ways. The few friends she had gathered since freshman year? Dropped them.

Cheerios? Quit.

Leader of the Celibacy Club? Disbanded it.

Hair? Dyed it pink. Piercings? Just a nose ring and a belly button ring. Wardrobe? All black. Short shorts and skirts. Tube tops and jean jacket vests. Flannels.

Bad habits? Smoking weed, drinking, cutting, popping pills, etc...

And her new pals? The Skanks.

She found a home there. She moved out and started living with her new girlfriend Grace. And damn, was she graceful.

Her, Grace, and the rest of the Skanks lived in an old ranch house. It belonged to Melody's grandmother. But, when she died, Melody took over it.

Graduation was in three weeks.

"Quinn!" Kurt called, running after the pink blob of hair in the middle of the crowd. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned around, one hand at her hip and another flicking ashes of of a cigarette.

"Sup faggot?" She said with a scowl. Kurt recoiled, but forced himself forward. He wouldn't let Quinn push him around anymore. Especially not this Quinn. The one that possessed the soul of his friend Quinn.

"I thought you might want to know that I got a call from Leroy and Hiram." Kurt murmured.

"And why do I give a shit?" She asked.

"Because Rachel's awake. She woke up last night. She should be home tomorrow and back in school sometime next week." His eyes narrowed. "And I thought that you might wanna clean up your act before she gets here."

She scoffed. "Why? Just so I can make her cry and have her get thrown into a coma because of it? Fuck that shit. I'm not taking on any of her baggage. And besides... I got myself a girl. I don't need her." She spun on the heel of her combat boot, took a long drag of her cigarette, blowing smoke everywhere and squished under her boot on the tiled linoleum floor. She trudged off. But she didn't get far.

"You don't mean that." Kurt called after her. The hallways were emptying. The were practically alone.

"Go on pixie... you're going to be late for class." She said in a mocking tone. She didn't know it, but Kurt had her right where he wanted her. And all because she had stopped walking.

"You miss her." Kurt smiled. Quinn turned her head just enough to see him out of the corner of her eye. She was losing.

Kurt was the fisherman.

Quinn was the fish.

And she was ready to take the bait.

"No. I don't." Quinn said calmly.

"Oh... yes you do. In fact..." His face turned eerily joyful, giving him a dark shadow effect. "That's why you're such a skank. You changed because it's what you do. Whenever something bad happens, you change. You force yourself to be someone else. You adapt to new circumstances."

Quinn stayed glued to that spot. But he was losing her, because she turned away and started walking again.

Damnit..! He thought. He followed her.

"All of this is because you don't know any other way to grieve. You don't want to mourn. You don't wanna cry. You just want it to disappear. You want Rachel to disappear. You want those feeling to vanish. Well they're not going to Quinn. You love Rachel. And you're not going to be able to drop her because of it. But... I don't know if she'll like this new Quinn Frabray. This Quinn sure is a BITCH. And Rachel's is sensitive, sweet and kind. She would NEVER go for this Quinn. And you know it. But you don't WANT to go back because of your fears." He stepped up the pace, hot on her heels. "You can't admit that you're scared and secretly want Rachel to be here right now to tell you how to fix it. You won't admit that you're glad she's awake and that you missed her. You refuse to let loose the fact that you wanted to protect her and failed and you want to apologize and make it right! Quinn Frabray you're a fucking COWARD!"

She stopped so fast that Kurt almost ran into her. She didn't turn. But she stopped.

The line was trailing away.

"Shut up." She murmured.

"What?" He asked.

"I said... shut. UP!" She turned around and plowed her fist into his face. He stumbled back.

He looked up at her in shock. She was crying, but still managed to smirk at him.

"Your boyfriend ain't her to protect you. And I'm warning you to back off before this gets any uglier. If you keep pestering me... I won't be able to stop myself from kicking your fairy ass! And my girls will be ready for the aftershock later."

She didn't get the chance to turn before Kurt found his voice again.

"What about Nana?"

Quinn's heart stopped. She couldn't-wouldn't-look at Kurt. Just hearing that name... Nana... made the story come back. Made her feeling branch out. Her cold interior melted. She felt lonely and scared. She felt her blood boil with self-loathing. All those feelings she had been hiding surfaced. She felt nauseous.

"She told you all about her Nana. And you two were only friends for a little less than two weeks. It was more or less two years before Rachel ever mentioned her Nana to me." Kurt picked himself up and scowled at her. His right eye swollen and bruised. It was closed shut. "She trusted you Quinn. She believed in you! And THIS is how you acknowledge that?!" His expression recoiled with anger so bright that it almost seemed to glow. "What's worse? She actually had feelings for you Quinn! She was fighting for her very life for you!"

Quinn stopped him, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I saw her yesterday." His voice got softer. "She told me how it felt like she was falling... and then like she was drowning. For a while, she was in so much intense pain that even in a coma she could feel it. She tried to concentrate on what was happening because she felt like she was asleep but awake at the same time. And then..." His voice trailed.

"And then WHAT?" She persisted.

"She heard your voice..." He said it just above a whisper. Quinn stayed silent. Silently begging for more.

"She heard your voice and came rushing back to reality. YOUR VOICE BROUGHT HER BACK!" His voice was cold and steely. "But... you don't even care. Did you EVER care?!"

She stayed silent. She felt dizzy.

"And she can't wait to see you Quinn... She really misses you. Or... at least, the OLD you. This is NOT the Quinn she is going to want to see."

Quinn looked down at herself, and shame welled itself into her heart.

Kurt sighed and started heading back towards the building.

"I'm going to have to tell the Nurse that you're the one who hit me. You know that right?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She muttered.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Yeah Kurt."

"Clean up your act. Dump that tramp you call your girlfriend, and come back to Glee Club. It's what Rachel will want. I won't tell her about your fall. You'll have to do that on your own. However... you should know why Rachel plunged to the quiet side and lost her happy self out into the universe..." His voice quivered a bit.

Quinn couldn't speak. She didn't trust herself to speak. She just nodded.

"Good..." He sighed. "Glad you're coming back."

She just nodded again, tears slowly streaming down her face. Kurt stopped and walked back to her again. He held out his hand. It took her a moment to register what he was doing. And then she huffed and handed him her cigarettes. He arched an eyebrow. She shook her head. He smiled and hugged her tightly. She stood there, not making an effort to hug him or to show any sign that she cared. He sighed and stomped the cigarette pack into the ground. He grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back and gave him a small smile.

She was melting. And she was melting fast.

Kurt gently tugged at her arm. And, reluctantly, Quinn allowed him to drag her back to Glee Club. The one place where she had felt safe and secure for so long.

But now, she felt scared and hated as everyone glared at her as she entered. Mr. Schue didn't look at her. He just sighed and looked at the ground. Kurt glared back at everyone, daring them to say a word. Blaine stood up and, surprising Quinn, gave her a hug.

"Welcome back Quinn." He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks..." She whispered. He nodded in reply. With Kurt and Blaine on either side of her, they found their seats in the back of the room. No one said a word for a minute or two, leaving them all in a deafening silence.

Finally Mr. Schue smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back Quinn."

"It's good to be back Mr. Schue." She replied with a small smile, surprising herself.

Glee Club was long. But it made Quinn feel safer. The lesson plan was to divide up and sing a song. No solos allowed. Rachel would have thrown a fit if she had been there.

Quinn didn't think she could do it. She didn't think she could get up in front of her fellow Glee Club members ever again. But Blaine and Kurt insisted that she could do it. So, reluctantly, she agreed to sing with them.

She had gotten a ride with Grace that morning, but Grace had sent her a text saying that she had left, since Quinn had been a no show. Quinn ignored it. She didn't want to talk to Grace at that moment.

"Damn, I need a cigarette." She muttered. Kurt gave her a cold, hard stare.

"No." He said flatly. She chuckled.

"Alright, alright. No smoking." She defended.

"How are you getting home?" Blaine asked. She shrugged.

"Grace left without me... So, I guess I'm walking."

"How about we give you a ride?" Kurt asked.

"You guys... I got kicked out. I'm living with my girlfriend... So, driving me home isn't a good idea." Quinn pointed out the facts, completely certain that she was already in for an earful from Grace.

"Too bad. You're getting a ride." Blaine said. He hooked his arm through her, Kurt taking hold of her other arm, and they steered her towards Kurt's car.

And that is how she ended up in the back of Kurt's car, on a friday night, and arguing about her home life.

"Quinn, I'm not sure you should be living with Grace. It just doesn't seem like a good idea." Kurt said with a loud sigh.

"She is my girlfriend Kurt. And it's not like my parents are ever going to take me back." She replied.

"Then stay with me and Blaine for the weekend. Tell her that you are going on a trip because you need to clear your head. We'll drive you over to her house, you can grab your bags, and we'll bring you back Sunday night." Blaine suggested. Quinn flicked her attention from Blaine to Kurt and back. She wanted to get away and clear her head. The idea sounded like heaven on earth. But... how would she tell Grace?

"I don't know you guys..." She mumbled.

"Please Quinn? It's only for the weekend!" Kurt pleaded. She sighed. She was trying to get better, and arguing with Kurt was sure as hell not going to help.

"Alright..." She sighed. Kurt and Blaine smiled in triumph, sharing an epic fistbump. Quinn laughed quietly to herself.

And then, she found herself singing along to the radio.

_ Quinn:_

_ Oh, nowhere left to go_

_Are we getting closer? Closer?_

_No, all we know is "No"_

_Nights are getting colder, colder_

_Hey, tears all fall the same_

_We all feel the rain_

_Kurt, Blaine & Quinn:_

_We can't change..._

_Kurt:_

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun_

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run_

_Blaine & Quinn:_

_They say we'll rot in Hell,_

_Quinn:_

_but I don't think we will_

_They've branded us enough,_

_Kurt, Blaine & Quinn:_

_"Outlaws of Love"._

_Quinn:_

_Scars make us who we are_

_Kurt and Quinn:_

_Hearts and homes are broken, broken_

_Quinn:_

_Far, we could go so far_

_With our minds wide open, open_

_Blaine:_

_Hey, tears all fall the same_

_We all feel the rain_

_Kurt, Blaine & Quinn:_

_We can't change..._

_Kurt:_

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun_

_Quinn:_

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run_

_Blaine:_

_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will_

_They've branded us enough,_

_Kurt, Blaine & Quinn:_

_"Outlaws of Love"._

_Kurt:_

_Yeah yeeeahh mmmmmm_

_Ooooooooooooo..._

_Quinn:_

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun_

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run_

_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will_

_They've branded us enough,_

_Kurt & Blaine:_

_"Outlaws of Love"._

_Kurt, Blaine & Quinn:_

_Outlaws of Love_

_Outlaws of Love_

_Outlaws of Love_

_Quinn:_

_Outlaws of Love_

They all smiled at each other as Kurt pulled into Grace's driveway. Quinn took a deep breath and went inside for her things.

Maybe this would be a good thing.

Or maybe this would just piss off her girlfriend.

"So you all of a sudden decide you're going to just up and fucking leave?!" Grace yelled in disbelief.

"It's only for the weekend Grace." Quinn said, not looking up from her suitcase that she was stuffing full of stuff. "And besides, both of them are guys, and their gay, so you don't need to worry."

"That is NOT my issue here!' Grace screeched. Quinn winced. She hated it when she screeched like that.

"Well, whatever your issue IS, you have the entire weekend to get over it." She picked up her bags and started for the door. Grace stood in her way, her arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"Grace... move please..." Quinn said in a calm voice.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you walk out of this house without even a warning first! You didn't even bother to text or to call! You won't even stay for dinner!"

"And since when have ANY of those things mattered to you?"

"Since you decided to go somewhere without me!"

Quinn sighed. She pushed her way past Grace and opened the front door.

"I'll be back on Sunday. Just keep yourself alive until I get back, ok?"

Kurt was ready to jump out of the vehicle when Quinn came out with Grace hot on her heels. Grace was screaming something about how this was an idea and Quinn would have more fun with her instead of them.

Kurt stepped out calmly, popping the trunk and helping Quinn with her things. Grace was tugging at Quinn's shirt and trying to pull Quinn's bags out of the car. While Quinn held her at a short distance, Kurt closed the trunk and got back in the car. Quinn got Grace calm enough to back towards the car slowly and jump in.

It seemed to take Grace a moment to register that the car was backing out of her driveway, but when she did she screamed something fierce and took off after us.

Kurt stomped on the gas and the car sped off.

Through the rear view mirror Kurt could see her crumpled form on the ground, screaming at the van.

She looked like the Grudge. Kurt shuddered, he hated the Grudge.

"So..." Quinn began, uncertain of why she had agreed to this in the first place. "Where ARE we going?" She asked. There was absolute silence. She waited, growing impatient. "Come in with an answer anytime now you guys?"

Blaine chuckled while Kurt's expression was a quiet, sly grin. Quinn grumbled to herself. She didn't know what they were up too, but she didn't like it.

"Quinn, Quinn wake up." Blaine said, shaking her shoulder. She blinked up at him with a sleepy expression.

"Where the hell is here?" She asked, yawning. She trudged out of the car. Blaine and Kurt had already taken care of everything, and basically had just left her with nothing to do but crash in the hotel room.

Everything was blurry at first. Kurt and Blaine weren't around. And Quinn had a splitting headache.

She sat up slowly, scanning the room. It took her a moment to register her surroundings. There was a note on the nightstand.

Quinn,

Went down to breakfast! It ends at eleven thirty, hope you're up by then! If not we'll wake you up when we get back. We're all going swimming after lunch.

See you soon!

Love,

Kurt and Blaine.

Quinn smiled and shook her head. She glanced at the clock, ten fourty-five. She changed into a new set of shorts and a black tank top. She wrapped a bandana around her head and grabbed her jean jacket vest as she scrambled out the door to catch up with Kurt and Blaine.

They saw her before she saw them.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Blaine laughed.

"Morning..." She muttered.

"How'd you sleep." Kurt asked.

"Fine..." She sighed and grabbed a waffle, not bothering to mess with it, and wolfed it down. Kurt eyed her in distaste and Blaine just sipped from his lemonade.

"So, what are we doing until lunch?" Quinn asked.

"We thought we might take a walk. Unless we decided to just hang out in the hotel room for a while." Blaine replied.

"Ok." Quinn shrugged, seeming bored with the whole thing.

"What do you wanna do Quinn?" Kurt asked.

She shrugged again.

"Oh c'mon." Blaine chuckled. "You have to know what you would rather do."

"I guess I'd rather hang out in the hotel room. But you guys can go on a walk if you want to. I don't care either way." She yawned.

"Alright, we're here then." Kurt said with a nod.

Quinn never thought she would have Kurt questioning her choices again.

"Why do I have to dye it back to blonde again?" Quinn asked.

"Because Rachel likes your blonde hair! Don't you want her to come back to the Quinn she knows and loves?"'

Quinn's heart stopped. She almost choked on the air that she had breathed in.

Knows and loves...? She thought. She didn't know what to make of that notion. But she filed it away.

"Alright. So I'm dying my hair blonde again. Anything ELSE that you suggest?"

"Get rid of those piercings." He said.

"Wait," She began.

"Go back to your old wardrobe." Blaine cut in.

"What?"

"Quit smoking and drinking." Kurt added, looking thoughtful.

"Stop cutting." Blaine added.

"Learn to be open minded."

"Learn to control your anger."

"Dump Grace."

"Tell the Skanks to buzz off."

"Rejoin the Cheerios."

"Get the Celibacy Club back together."

"STOP!" Quinn yelled, breathing heavily. "I get it! I have a LOT to do before Rachel gets back. Let's just start small, ok?"

"Alright. Take out your piercings." Blaine shrugged.

"Now?"

"Yes, NOW. If you're going to be better when Rachel gets back then we can't waste any time!" Kurt exclaimed. Quinn sighed and muttered bitterly to herself for a moment before removing her piercings and putting them into Blaine's open palm.

"Now, let's head to the Pharmacy and get some Hair Dye." Kurt said, grabbing his bag. Quinn grabbed her shoes. Blaine grabbed his wallet.

"And some Chantix." He added.

"Right." Kurt nodded.

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. It had been so long since she had had blonde hair. It just felt so weird.

"Alright. And you start taking your meds in the morning." Kurt smiled. Quinn gave him a small smile through the mirror. But as soon as he turned around, she scowled.

She really needed a smoke right about now.

Three days with blonde hair.

Second day with her meds.

First full day after moving out of Grace's and dumping her.

And Monday had the potential of disaster.

She attended all her classes and turned in all her late assignments that Kurt and Blaine had collected and kept her up ALL night doing. She took notes to prove to Kurt that she was actually paying attention.

While Kurt focused on her school work, diet and wardrobe;

Blaine kept her homelife simple.

"Quinn Fabray!" Grace yelled down the hall. Quinn didn't have to turn to know it was her. She quickened her pace and rounded the nearest corner, trailing away from her next class.

"Quinn!" She screamed again, hot on her heels. Quinn started running, teachers yelled for her and Grace both to stop but they pushed past them.

In a desperate attempt to escape her pursuer, she rounded the next corner and stepped into the first open door.

Which happened to be the classroom from which she had just previously left. She growled to herself and gave the teacher a brief explanation. The teacher eyed her suspiciously, but saw Grace run past the door and nodded. She handed Quinn a pass and sent her on her way.

Quinn dug her heels to the ground to stop running. The floor squeaked. She stepped in and Mr. Tanner stopped his speech and turned to her with an annoyed expression. She smiled sheepishly and handed him her pass. He sighed but shooed her to her seat.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt would be happy to know that on her first day with trouble that she hadn't gotten a detention.

And thus, that was her daily routine.

Until eventually, after her third period class, Mrs. Drake would walk her to her fourth period class.

Everything was going well.

But Rachel still hadn't come back. She was supposed to arrive sometime that week, and Quinn started to grow impatient.

"She will be back soon Quinn, don't worry about it." Kurt reassured.

"But WHEN?" Quinn scowled.

"We don't know." Blaine sighed. "You just have to be patient."

"You guys said she would be back three weeks ago!" Quinn growled.

"And she didn't. We can't get a hold of anyone at her house either. But, on the bright side, you're definitely ready for Rachel to come back." Blaine stated it as more of a question. Quinn plopped down on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. It was true. She had gotten better. She had made some major improvements in the last few weeks.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

She missed her.

She worried about her.

And she hated that she had missed out on all the times she could have visited her. In a coma or not.

Rachel picked at her food. She didn't really feel like eating.

That's all Hiram and Leroy had let her do for the past three weeks. They told her to eat, shower, exercise, and sleep.

She was BORED.

"What's wrong princess?" Leroy asked. "You should really eat."

"Daddy... I wanna go to school tomorrow." She pleaded.

"Oh, sweetheart I know you do, but... I just don't know if you're ready yet." He replied in a sympathetic voice.

"But DADDY!" She whined. He winced. Just slightly. But he still winced.

YES! Rachel thought. She was winning.

"Rachel..." Leroy began.

"Daddy..." She said in a small and insecure voice. She quivered her bottom lip slightly and summoned tears. "I miss my friends. I miss coming home swamped with homework. I miss my weekends. I miss Kurt. I miss Blaine. I miss Quinn. I miss Mr. Schueseter. I even miss SANTANA!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't know Rachel..." Leroy sighed. It was time. Rachel had to draw out the foul play here.

A single tear streaked down her cheek. "B-but... Daddy... I thought you loved me!"

She hadn't notice Hiram sneaking up behind her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"That is LOW!"

She ignored him.

Leroy looked torn. Rachel's heart pounded in anticipation. She was waiting. Waiting for the roll of the eyes. That was all she needed to see. And she knew she would win.

Leroy rolled his eyes.

She tried to contain her excitement.

"Alright. You can go." He sighed, defeated once again.

"YAY! Thanks Daddy!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before running upstairs to find out what she was going to wear.

"You have GOT to grow a backbone." Hiram laughed.

"Well, we can't ALL be like you Hiram." Leroy sighed.

"Calling me heartless?"

"NO! Oh, god no! I just can't say no to her! And I know that no one else in my family can either."

Hiram laughed. "Good point."

Kurt glanced at his phone. He squealed loudly and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, trying to control himself.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel squealed.

"Holy gaga your still ALIVE!" Kurt squealed.

Rachel laughed.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's Rach!" Kurt squealed. "Hold on a sec Rachel."

He handed the phone to Blaine.

"Rachel?"

"Blaine!" She laughed. Blaine put the phone on speaker.

"We missed you!" Kurt and Blaine said in usion.

"I missed you too!" Rachel replied.

"When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow!"

They all shared a moment of squeals and joy. Well, at least Kurt and Rachel did. Blaine just chuckled at their weirdness.

"Hey, guys, I had an idea..." Rachel said in a mysterious tone.

"Ooooh, I LOVE ideas!" Kurt giggled.

Quinn walked into the choir room. Everything had been kind of fast paced. Kurt and Blaine had almost completely avoided her all day and she didn't eat lunch.

However, they had to finally do there group singing project. Kurt had said he told Rachel about it the last time he had gone to see her, and she had said that it had sounded like fun. But right now, she wasn't in the mood for it.

"Ok everybody!" Mr. Schue said. "Three weeks ago, we started a group singing assignment. And we have one final performance. Quinn, Kurt, Blaine."

Quinn followed them to the front of the room. She felt the stares. They were no longer full of hate. But she was not trusted either. Which didn't really surprise her all that much.

The music started and she took a deep breath.

_ Kurt:_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards one blow from caving in?_

_Blaine:_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Scream but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta_

_Kurt, Blaine & Quinn:_

_ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Quinn:_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Kurt & Quinn:_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_Blaine:_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Quinn:_

_Maybe you're reason why_

_Kurt:_

_all the doors are closed_

_Kurt & Quinn_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Blaine:_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_Quinn:_

_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta_

_Rachel jumped up behind Quinn, scaring her to death._

_Rachel:_

_ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Rachel & Quinn:_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Kurt & Blaine:_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_Rachel, Quinn, Kurt & Blaine:_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Kurt & Rachel_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Quinn:_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_Blaine:_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_Kurt:_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Quinn & Blaine:_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Rachel:_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Rachel & Kurt:_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Quinn & Blaine:_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Rachel & Kurt_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Kurt & Blaine:_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Rachel & Quinn:_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Blaine had Kurt by the waist, just as Quinn had Rachel by the waist.

Quinn's heart pounded loudly. She didn't notice all the people running toward them. She didn't care.

Not with Rachel's lips pressed to hers.

She didn't have a care in the world.

She was in love.

And nothing else fucking mattered anymore. She wanted Rachel. Rachel wanted her. And no one could take that away from them

And neither of them was going to let anyone take that away from the either.

"I love you Quinn..." Rachel murmured.

"I love you too Rachel..." She murmured back. She pulled Rachel closer, pressing her lips against Rachel's again.

And that is when she realized it.

How she knew those beautiful brown eyes.

This was the girl that had tried to help her.

To, whether or not she had ever really wanted her there, was right next to her.

And now... they were together at last.

I guess Fairytale endings are real... Quinn thought, joy fulling every bone in her body.

And you know what?

Her heart wasn't broken anymore.


End file.
